This invention relates to frames of the type used for supporting a plurality of printed circuit boards in closely stacked relationship. Such frames are usually of modular construction and employ a spaced pair of sidewalls and endwalls which define the confines of a volume in which the boards are supported. Typically, a pair of guides, each having a slot extending along their lengthwise dimension, are connected to the endwalls in opposed facing relationship so that a circuit board can be slideably inserted along its opposite edge portions into the slots, thus supporting the board. A plurality of pairs of such guides are usually provided within each frame for supporting several circuit boards in closely spaced, parallel alignment.
A drawback associated with frames of the prior art is that they are generally incapable of supporting circuit boards wherein some of the boards have a longitudinal dimension which is less than the longitudinal dimension for which the frame is designed. As to frames which are capable of supporting various sized circuit boards, this capability is usually obtained by partitioning-off predetermined sections of the frame confines by using a rigid immoveable framework. This oftentimes results in a significant reduction of usable frame volume. Additionally, it often occurs that the partitioned-off portion of the frame is not located in the most desirable position within the frame, thus imposing an unnecessary constraint upon one who wishes to stack circuit boards of differing dimensions in a predetermined arrangement.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to overcome the foregoing drawback of the prior art by providing an improved circuit board frame which enables the user thereof to support circuit boards of differing longitudinal dimensions at any preselected position within the confines of the frame.